The Magic Of The Christmas Spirit
by RaeAngel
Summary: After reuniting with her long lost brother, Buffy begins to show him the true nature of family and the true meaning of Christmas. A BuffyWillard holiday crossover.


Disclaimer: _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _belongs to Joss Wheldon and _Willard _belongs to the wickedly amazing James Wong and Glen Morgan (of _X-Files_ fame). The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

Timeline: post season 5, _Buffy_, during the movie _Willard_.

Rating: PG-13 for violence, swearing and some sexual content

Categories: Drama/Angst

Main Character(s): Buffy, Dawn, Willard

Pairing(s): Buffy/Spike, Xander/Anya, Willow/Tara, Willard/Cathryn

Author's Note: I got the idea for this story after reading a lot of 'Buffy has a long lost relative' stories on and after watching the movie _Willard _a bunch of times. This is an alternate universe story for both _Buffy _and _Willard_. Everything that happened in season 5 happened except the whole 'Buffy-jumped-into-the-portal-and-died' thing. As for the _Willard _universe, everything that happened in the movie happened except the ending of the movie and the scene where Socrates got killed. Those scenes never happened in this story. Anyway, this story takes place during the holidays and it's based on the songs _The Magic Of Christmas Day (God Bless Us Everyone) _by Celine Dion and _Believe _by Josh Groban (from the movie _The Polar Express_!!!). So enjoy and Merry Christmas!!!

Summary: At the beginning of the Christmas holidays, Buffy gets the shock of her life when she surprisingly and unexpectedly reunites with her long lost half-brother, Willard who has lost his home and his job and was forced to leave New York with no job and nowhere to go. Over the holidays as he struggles to come to terms with his situation and to rebuild his broken relationship with his sister, Willard finds comfort and friendship in the form of Dawn whose cheerful holiday spirit gives him something to hold on to.

The Magic Of The Christmas Spirit

By RaeAngel

**December 1, 2001 **

**Sunnydale, California**

"Man, is this going to be a great Christmas or what?" Dawn Summers exclaimed as she stood in front of a store window with her sister Buffy and her best friend Willow Rosenberg who were staring at her with grins on their faces. It had been nearly two years since the Scoobies had celebrated Christmas and after all they had been through with Glory, they decided to make their holidays special. For Buffy and Dawn, it was going to be their first Christmas without their mother.

_But, I think Mom would've wanted us to celebrate all that we have and be thankful for it. _Buffy thought. Then she pushed the thought aside and she grinned first at Willow and then at Dawn.

"Come on, over-excited sister." She said. "Let's go home before Giles decides to book on us."

Willow stared at Buffy. "You read my mind." She said in a playful voice. The three women laughed all the way to the Summers house where Buffy's Watcher, Rupert Giles, Willow's girlfriend Tara McClay, their other best friend Xander Harris and his girlfriend Anya were waiting for them. Buffy could smell the sweet aroma of gingerbread going through her even before she opened the door. Willow and Dawn sniffed the air and grinned in pleasure.

"That smells good." Dawn said. "Is that gingerbread?"

"It sure is." Xander Harris's voice rang out from the kitchen and he popped his head out to greet the girls. "Welcome, ladies, to the wonderful place we like to call 'the Christmas Bakery Shoppe."

Willow laughed. "Nice, Xander." She said.

Xander shrugged. "I try." He said.

Buffy looked around. "Where's Giles?" she asked.

"He, Tara and Anya went to the store to pick up more icing sugar for the icing." Xander replied. "We didn't have enough for all of the gingerbread houses we're making."

Buffy, Willow and Dawn glanced at the cookie sheets that were filled with gingerbread. "Did you bake all these, Xander?" Buffy asked.

"Actually, Giles made most of these and Tara made some too." He said.

Dawn grinned. "Cool." She said.

"Yeah, cool." Buffy agreed.

"All of these gingerbread houses will be a knockoff at the Christmas bake sale tomorrow." Willow said. "Everyone's going to wonder who baked all of these houses."

"Everyone's going to want to eat these is more like it, Will." Xander said.

"Like me." Dawn said.

Buffy gave her sister an even stare. "Not on my watch." She said. "And not before the bake sale." She grinned at the pouting look on Dawn's face and Xander and Willow laughed. They stopped once they heard the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Buffy said. "That's proably a bunch of Christmas carolers wanting to sing for us."

"Or Anya forgetting the key to the house again." Xander said in a long suffering tone.

Buffy ignored his last comment and went to the door. Then she opened and as soon as she did, she stood there in shock. Standing in front of her was someone she hadn't seen or even heard from in twelve years. Someone she learned about long ago. It was her long lost brother, Willard Stiles.

"Oh, my God. Willard?"

"H-hello, Buffy." He said in a nervous voice.

Buffy couldn't believe it. The brother she hadn't seen or heard from for all of this time was standing in her doorway with a nervous glint in his eyes and a sad smile. She was about to say something when Dawn came to the doorway.

"Buffy, what's …" Dawn stopped dead in hertracks overcome with shock when she saw Willard. "Willard?"

Willard nodded his head. "Hello, Dawn." He said.

_Oh, my God! My brother is here! Here in Sunnydale! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! _

Buffy and Dawn were so much in shock that neither of them that Xander and Willow had joined them in the hallway with confused and concerned glances on their faces. Only when Xander cleared his throat, they snapped back to reality.

"Buffy, who is that?" Willow asked indicating Willard.

Buffy made the introductions. "Willard, these are my friends Xander and Willow. Xander, Willow, this is Willard Stiles."

She gave each of her friends stares as she said her next words. "My brother."

Sorry to make this short. Barely have time to write due to work. Anyway, chapter two will be up soon. Please review and happy holidays!!!


End file.
